


Blue Eyes, Red Swords, and Black Rings: A Story of Visions and What They May Hold

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Mess, Canon Universe, Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hearing Voices, Kinda, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Possession, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prophetic Visions, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, The First Order Sucks, The Resistance Era, They just alternate being dark sometimes, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Rey's been having dreams-that-aren't dreams.  Ben can't stop hearing the same voice in his head.  Rey's visions are getting clearer.  Ben's voices are getting louder.When their bond finally reopens in the middle of a battle neither of them wants to fight, will they join forces to try to figure out what's happening, or will they succumb to their fates in the worst ways possible?(When you find yourselves alone with only each other, do you abandon them or do you rely on them for your life?  Both choices are dangerous.  Both choices could kill you, or worse.  Choose wisely.)Post-TLJ.  Inspired by the new TRoS trailer."I've got to save you."  "You already have." -Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker, RoTJ





	Blue Eyes, Red Swords, and Black Rings: A Story of Visions and What They May Hold

Rey’s been having dreams.

Well, not _ dreams, _per se, considering they don’t happen in her sleep.

Would she call them “visions?” She isn’t really sure.

The Force connection she has with Ben has been closed for almost a fortnight now. Well, _ officially _ closed. She still swears she can see him in flickers of light bouncing off a ship’s metal hull, or out of the corner of her eye when she’s drifting off to sleep. Rey hasn’t _ spoken _ to him since she closed the _ Falcon’s _door on him on Crait, but she’s seen him at least four times.

Then there are the dreams.

The dreams-that-aren’t-dreams.

* * *

The first one happens four days after the official closure of the connection. Rey’s been pondering Ben’s absence, not _ concerned _but a little perplexed.

Maybe just a tiny bit angry, if she really thinks hard about it.

She’s been sitting on her little cot in the _ Falcon, _attempting to meditate when Ben appears in front of her. For a moment the thought flickers through her head that their connection might have reopened, but her eyes are closed, and she can’t feel Ben’s Force signature no matter how hard she tries to shove into his mind.

His presence is simply… gone, and there’s nothing she can do about it except watch.

She shivers. It’s cold. He looks troubled.

“Ben?” she asks softly, although she knows somehow that he can’t hear her.

Unsurprisingly, though still disappointingly, he doesn’t. Instead, he picked up his commlink, which has started to beep.

He opens his mouth and says something into it, looking annoyed and on edge.

The commlink projects a flickering blue hologram of General Hux, and Rey grimaces. He says something, also looking irritated, in reply to Ben, and Rey bites the inside of her cheek, curious.

Ben’s eyes widen, and he asks a question.

Hux says something in reply, and Rey glances at the comm’s display of the date and time. _ 34 ABY, _it reads, which is unsurprising, but what catches Rey off guard is the day.

_ It’s a week from now, _she realizes, and when she opens her eyes in surprise the vision doesn’t return.

* * *

The second vision occurs three days later, while Rey’s eating dinner in the crowded hallway of the new Resistance base. Everybody’s sitting on the floor, loudly talking, laughing, eating, and trying to ignore the news that the First Order is rapidly gaining more influence throughout the galaxy.

Rey sits quietly in the corner next to Finn, Poe, Kaydel, and Rose, and they’re all having an energetic conversation about a secret shipment of stormtrooper-grade blasters coming from an underground mini-resistance founded on Utapau, waving their hands and excitedly speculating about how many there might be. Rey simply sits and eats, and Poe’s arm is around her shoulders, but he doesn’t seem to notice her at all, so she closes her eyes and thinks about drifting off.

She’s just begun to connect to the Force and meditate on her worries when she’s jolted into another vision. This time, Ben is sitting on his bed, hunched over, his fingers pulling at his hair.

He growls, standing up and punching a clenched fist straight through the tiny mirror on his bedstand. Broken glass explodes and falls to the floor, getting stuck in his black leather glove, and he pulls out the shards and throws them hard across the room, where they simply bounce off the opposite wall and land on the black chrome floor with the others. Ben screams, in obvious agony, and, falling to the floor, he begins to weep.

Rey, shaking, steps towards him, gently reaching to set her hand on his back, but it goes right through him and suddenly her eyes are open, and she’s falling and crashing right into Poe.

He laughs, setting her back upright. “Fell asleep there for a bit, didn’t you, sweetheart? Why don’tcha go get some sleep; I’ll put your tray away.”

Rey only smiles and nods, practically sprinting back to her little room.

* * *

The third and final Force vision happens five days later, when Rey’s practicing her lightsaber technique, and it’s so jarring that she drops her saber and nearly slices her leg off.

She grunts, shoving the weapon away and turning it off with the Force. _ What did I just kriffing _see?

Spinning back around to where she saw the vision, she finds herself staring into her own eyes—but they’re yellow and empty and everything her eyes shouldn’t be.

She’s back on Starkiller, of_ course,_ she is, and she’s staring right at a copy of herself. Except, this version of Rey isn’t identical to her, like they all were in the cave on Ahch-To, but rather, she’s wearing a black hooded cloak, has yellow eyes, and is carrying a crackling red lightsaber with two parallel blades.

This version of Rey doesn’t seem to register the real Rey standing right in front of her, however, so Rey scrambles back and decides to hide while she can and watch what unfolds safely behind a tree.

The black-clad, yellow-eyed Not-Rey stands, feet squarely apart, staring into the distance. Raising her arm and clicking a button on her lightsaber, she allows it to unfold so that the blades are opposite each other, like a staff. Rey shivers as Not-Rey stands still, her eyes focused on something in front of her.

She nods quickly, and more than _ ever _Rey wishes she could hear whatever’s being said. She whips her head around, looking in all directions, but she and Not-Rey seem to be alone.

Suddenly Not-Rey turns to face Rey.

_ You, _she mouths clearly, and Rey stumbles backward. Not-Rey’s golden eyes narrow, and she raises her double-bladed saber, shoving forward through the trees.

Rey panics, patting her sides for her lightsaber before remembering she’d kicked it away. Spinning, she runs into the woods. The ground below her feet starts to crumble and split open, and she trips over a bit of rock and lands on her knees, bloodying them. Scrambling to her feet, she realizes she’s standing on the edge of an unstable cliff, with the vision-version of her slowly advancing.

Before she can move, however, someone in black appears and stops Not-Rey with a yank of her arm. The black-clad person turns to face Rey, and in the darkness and snow, the only feature she can make out is his pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Rey falls back, and she wakes up sprawled on the floor of the training room with tears in her eyes and a heartbeat so fast it makes her feel nauseated.

  
_ What the _ hell _ was that? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos; appreciation means so much to me :D


End file.
